


Dream of Me

by Lythane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Magical Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: Fourth Post for Kinktober 2019, Prompts are 'Blow Jobs' and 'Public Sex' feat. Tony + Loki---“How have you imagined this?” Loki asks, voice low and seductive.  He takes the zip of Tony's undersuit between two fingers and ever so slowly pulls it down, one notch at a time.  “Would you capture me? And in an attempt to free myself I’d drop to my knees for you?”





	Dream of Me

Loki pins him to the ground, impossibly strong against Tony’s armour. 

He sits astride Tony’s hips, panting hard as he traps each of Tony’s wrists and ankles down with a coil of magic, leaving him spread-eagled on the Avengers’ tower rooftop. Rain hammers down on them from a storm Thor has created, darkening the skies and blotting out the mid-afternoon sun.

“You’re always _so_ much more of a pest than I anticipate,” Loki says, sitting back and tapping a black nail on Tony’s battered chest plate. Tony groans in dismay as the static from his intercom falls silent and his on board system starts to fail, numbers and images glitching across his vision. 

“Always proud to be a pain in the ass,” Tony replies cheerfully, watching the power of his suit drain to a dismal zero, leaving him helpless and trapped underneath a murderous demi-god. He’s unlikely to get any immediate help; the rest of the Avengers are dealing with Dr. Doom and his incoming army of doombots – Tony hadn’t even realised Loki was tagging along until he had started trying to shoot Tony out of the sky.

Loki digs a nail under the latch of his helmet, searching along the seams for a gap to rip the thing off. Tony hears the snap of metal before his face plate breaks free, splattering him with rain. Tony watches the only thing stopping Loki from literally plucking his eyes out clatter away across the concrete.

Loki looms over him, soaked to the bone and dripping in his leathers. He’s not as unscathed as Tony originally thought, there’s a fair few bruises and cuts on what little skin he’s showing… and that brings Tony a _little_ satisfaction before his untimely death. At least he got a few good hits in.

"Long time no see, sweetheart," Tony says cheerfully, hoping to derail any thoughts of murder with charm. 

"Did you miss me?" Loki asks with a coy smile, pulling off his horned helmet and dropping it to the side.

"Every second was _agony_ without you," Tony replies dramatically.

Loki just rolls his eyes, apparently content to just sit for a moment. His breathing levels quickly and the cuts and bruises marring his skin disappear before Tony’s eyes, knitting together with Seidr. Tony can’t help but feel a little impressed (and jealous), he’d love a chance to take a look at Loki’s magic, but it's probably not the best time to ask. 

Tony doesn’t realise he’s staring until Loki tilts his head slightly and cocks an eyebrow at him.

“You _have_ been thinking about me,” Loki says with sudden interest, “about my hands on your body and my lips around your cock.”

Tony splutters, wide eyed, mind reeling from the sudden tangent and the surge of guilt that rises in a flush to his cheeks. He pulls on his bonds reflexively, but remains trapped.

“Don’t take it personally,” Tony says quickly, and only _slightly_ strained, “I have wide and varied tastes.”

“So it seems,” Loki replies, as he casually drags a nail down the center of Tony’s chest armour, creating a long, deep score. The metal peels apart as if melted, sizzling with green magic and filling the air with the taste of copper. 

Tony watches it happen, helplessly, only briefly distracted by the sight of Loki’s thighs spread over him (or, more specifically, the proximity of Loki’s perfect ass to Tony’s cock) and hates that feeling vulnerable beneath a very real threat only increases his interest in the situation.

Loki frowns.

“Is this turning you on?” he asks, peeling away planes of metal one piece at a time and tossing them aside carelessly. 

“It’s not, _not_ turning me on,” Tony replies honestly.

Once enough of Tony’s torso is bare, Loki’s hands skate up Tony’s chest to find the zip of his undersuit. He pauses for just a second, eyes trained on Tony as Tony’s breath catches in his throat, heart pounding in fear and arousal. The tension in the air is palpable... and if Tony's hands hadn’t been magically rooted to the ground, he might have fisted them in Loki's leathers and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He pointedly ignores that urge, though.

“How have you imagined this?” Loki asks, voice low and seductive. He takes the zip between two fingers and ever so slowly pulls it down, one notch at a time. “Would you capture me? And in an attempt to free myself I’d drop to my knees for you?”

Tony doesn’t answer, brain already playing through that particular scenario in beautiful HD. 

Loki huffs, amused, “Perhaps we’d meet on the battlefield a-”

“Actually,” Tony interrupts, suddenly feeling bold, “Usually you just pop up whenever you fancy it and demand sex from me.”

Loki spreads his hands over the arc reactor buried in Tony’s chest, fingertips cold where they press into his skin. Tony can feel his heartbeat race, and judging by the smirk on Loki’s lips, he can feel it too.

“Demand,” Loki muses. His hands stay pressed against Tony's arc reactor, curiously running his fingers around the edge, and then the seam against Tony's skin.

Tony grins, “Yeah, you’re usually pretty desperate for it. Begging, even.”

“_Begging_,” Loki scoffs, losing interest in Tony's arc reactor (thank fuck), “I do not _beg_.”

“My dream version of you does,” Tony goads, watching with increasing arousal as Loki continues to peel away pieces of his suit lower and lower, like one might pick petals from a flower. 

“We shall see,” Loki replies, leaning down suddenly to lick droplets of rain from Tony’s chest. Loki’s mouth is hot against him, his tongue soft and wet and Tony bites back a moan.

"Oh, fuck," he mumbles, as Loki slides further down his body, licking over his abs. Tony watches with wide eyes as Loki lies between his legs, resting up on his elbows to pull the zipper of Tony’s suit all the way down to his underwear. Cold rainwater splatters over him, and goosebumps rise over his skin in anticipation.

Loki’s fingers slip under the elastic of his underwear, his sharp nails gently pressing into Tony’s soft, vulnerable, human skin. Tony knows, in the rational part of his mind, that he should call for help before Loki decides to pull his guts out or do something equally villainy, but… he's far too invested in where this is going. 

Loki pulls Tony’s cock from his underwear, already hard and flushed, and wraps his hand around it. He presses his thumb to the tip, rubbing small circles as Tony tries to swallow the moans that creep up his throat. Pleasure sizzles up his spine, heady and intoxicating and ever so lightly laced with fear.

Still unable to move within his armour prison, Tony watches down the line of his body as Loki dips his head and swallows him down to the base in one smooth motion. 

“Oh my _god_,” Tony groans, breath held frozen in his throat. 

Loki ‘hmms’ in reply and strokes his tongue up the underside of Tony’s cock as he watches Tony with far too much amusement. Loki makes himself more comfortable, tucking his soaking wet hair behind one ear and folding his arm over Tony’s thigh to trace patterns across his hips with the tips of his nails. 

Tony can’t help but stare, even as the strain of looking puts an ache in his neck. Loki is captivating (a very bad idea), stunning (very dangerous), everything Tony had imagined he would be. Tony rolls his hips up to try and sink deeper, desperate for more; Loki seems unfazed by his jerky movements even when Tony can feel his cock hitting the back of the demi-god's throat. 

“Wh-Why?” Tony dares to ask, as his orgasm builds, coiling pleasure in his belly. Loki gives Tony’s cock one long, slow lick from base to tip, lapping the precum that leaks from the head with his eyes fixed on Tony’s, an intense green beneath wet eyelashes.

“Why not?” Loki replies casually, before swallowing Tony down again. Watching Loki alone is enough to send Tony over the edge without the sensation to match and suddenly Tony’s vision whites out as he cums, embarrassingly loudly considering the very public choice of location. 

Loki licks and sucks at Tony’s cock while he rides out his orgasm, holding him firmly by the hips when he tries to buck.

As Tony comes down from his high... reality comes crashing down around him like the rain dancing across his bare chest.

Loki sits up and kneels between Tony’s legs, “I’ll have to love you and leave you, darling,” he says, eyes following something in the sky out of Tony’s field of vision. He releases Tony from his bonds with a casual wave of his hand and picks up his helmet.

Tony’s heartbeat thumps in his ears as he pushes himself up to sit, unsure what the protocol is for situations like this. He's pretty sure he's in trouble, though.

Loki licks his lips, seemingly thrilled by Tony’s palpable anxiety, “We should do this again some time.” Then he’s gone, vanished in a flicker of green, leaving Tony alone and half naked on the roof. 

And if Tony has a few more creative fantasies after that, well, that’s between him and the demi-god sneaking into his workshop at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I meant to post this last week but I had so much trouble trying to finish it ughh
> 
> No beta, we die like men.


End file.
